


Potato Soup

by AssbuttOfTheReaders



Category: Septiplier - Fandom, jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-25 06:45:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9807938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AssbuttOfTheReaders/pseuds/AssbuttOfTheReaders
Summary: An anon requested that Mark gets sick while Jack is visiting him so Jack takes care of him. Enjoy!:D





	

Jack feels a twinge of nervousness as he raises his hand to knocks on his friend’s, Mark, door. He knows that he doesn’t have anything to be nervous about considering him and Mark have been friends for many years now but he always gets nervous doing collabs. After a few seconds, the door opens revealing a rather pale and tired looking Mark, who has a blanket wrapped around his shoulders.

“Hey Jack! Come on in!” Mark says, his voice cracking a bit as he spoke.

Jack bends down and picks up his bag of things he’s brought with him since he’s planning to stay the entire week at mark’s house. He quickly steps inside and looks at Mark. “Are you sick?” he asks, toeing off his shoes. Not that he really cares if he gets sick, he just wants to make sure Marm doesn’t overwork himself.

Mark waves his hand at him, “Yeah but I’m fine! Let’s go do some videos!” He gave a small smile as he said this but Jack doesn’t believe him. 

“Yeah, no. You need to rest.” 

Mark shakes his head, “No, it’s fine! I’m okay-” he’s cut off as he goes into a coughing fit.”

Jack crosses his arms across his chest, “Uh-huh. You sound like you’re doing  _ real _ great right now.”

Mark glares at him as he stops coughing, “Shut up.” He croaks out.

Jack grins at him, “Come on.” He grabs Mark’s hand and drags him over to the couch. “Sit. I’m going to make you some soup.”

Mark grumbles as he sits down but Jack ignores him as he walks into Mark's kitchen, his earlier nevres disappearing as he focuses on helping Mark get better. He rummages around the kitchen a good five minutes before he decides that Mark severely needs to go shopping as he has little food.

“Dude you have, like, no food.” Jack states as he walks back into the living room. Mark had laid down on the couch and was currently wrapped up in even more blankets, with only the top of his head poking out.

“Huh. I guess I don’t. I’ll go shopping later tonight.” Mark said, burying himself deeper in the blankets.

Jack rolls his eyes, “Or I could just go now since you have nothing to make soup with.” He says as he walks over to the door to put his shoes on. 

Mark sits up straighter, “No! You don’t have to do that-”

“Too late I’m already out of the door.”Jack calls as opens the door walks out.

 

* * * * * * * * * * 

About forty minutes later, Jack returns with both arms full of bags of food. Some of it was for the soup while the rest was things Jack knows Mark likes. As he opens the door to Mark’s house, he hears mark walking towards him.

“As least let me help you carry the groceries. You look like you’re about to topple over.” Mark says reaching out to take some from Jack. Jack handed him some of the bags and they both head to the kitchen where they put away the rest of the things. As they finish up, Jack shoos Mark away so he can make the soup.

“It better be potato soup.” Mark calls over his shoulder as he plops back down the couch.

“I’ll make you poisoned potato soup, how about that.” Jack retorts, making Mark laugh as he pulls more blankets on him.

Jack pulls out all the ingredients he needs for the soup before beginning to shop them up and place them in a pot of boiling water. Once he’s done making the soup, he leaves it on the stove to cook and goes to sit next to Mark. He plops himself down in an arm chair next to the couch as Mark has taken up the entire couch.

“You wanna play some video games? We have a little bit before the soup’s done.” Jack asks.

Mark smiles, “Sure! I could definitely go for kicking your ass at a video game right now.” 

Jack snorts as he stands up, “You’re on Fischbach.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm very unhappy with how I ended it but?? I have no idea how else too?? I'm so bad at this, I swear
> 
> But hey, if you've got a question or just wanna chat hit up my tumblr! It's @Assbutt-Of-The-Readers! It's got shitposts, septiplier, and just random bullshit.   
> And if you liked this story PUNCH that kudos button in the FACE! I'll see you all in the next story. Buh-bye!:D


End file.
